Bale handlers have existed for several years now and are very well known in the art. Indeed, it is well known that conventional bale handlers use different types of handling and loading principles in order to load bales onto a given platform. A first conventional principle thereof results in the forming of a roll of bale without any grappler. Essentially, the bale is loaded onto a given arm and then tilted over onto the platform one by one.
A second conventional principle known in the art resides in the formation of two rolls without the use of a grappler. Essentially, the bales are sufficiently small to be accumulated two at a time on a given arm and are then tilted over onto a given platform in a superimposed configuration.
A third conventional principle thereof resides in the formation of two rolls of bale with the use of a grappler. Indeed, the bales which are typically handled in such a manner are generally too voluminous to be accumulated two at a time on a given arm. A first row is loaded on the platform and after having raised the same with the grappler, a second row is loaded onto the platform under the first row of bales.
Finally, a fourth conventional principle thereof resides in the formation of three rows of bales with a grappler. Essentially, a first row is loaded onto the platform and after having raised it with a grappler, two bales are accumulated on the arm and are then loaded onto the platform under the first row of bales.
It is also well known in the art that the above-mentioned conventional methods of handling and loading bales present substantial drawbacks in that they do not enable for an easy, convenient, effective and cost-effective loading of bales, nor do they enable a loading principle or loading apparatus which is self-loading.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved apparatus which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the aforementioned prior art problems.